Hija de dioses
by princessoftherock
Summary: Jade West la hija de Hades y Persefone. Fue robada del inframundo cuando era una bebe. Al crecer no solo aumenta sus poderes si no tambien el peligro. ¿ Que pasa cuando las personas menos esperadas tengan que ayudarla a volver al inframundo? ¿ Lo lograran?
1. Chapter 1

Jade West: Hija de Hades y Persefone

Beck Oliver: Hijo de Ares y Afrodita

Tori Vega: Hija de Zeus y Hera

Andre Harris: Hijo de Hermes y Afrodita

Cat Valentine: Hija de Poseidon y Tetis

Robbie Shappiro: Hijo de Apolo y Atenea

Teseo Pov:

Hoy era el día que la hija de Persefone y Hades nacía, eso no podía permitirlo, el inframundo no era un lugar para criar a un bebe, se que no serán buenos padres, por eso he decidido sacarla de ahí, espere que naciera y me metí en el inframundo al ser hijo de Zeus se los secretos del inframundo, entre al inframundo y dormí al cerbero con la flauta que me regalo Hermes y entre en el pasaje secreto, cuando ya estuve en el inframundo fui directamente al cuarto de la bebe, era hermosa, era blanca como la cal al igual que Persefone y tenia la nariz de Hades, era la combinación perfecta de los dos, l agarre entre mis brazos con cuidado y volví por el mismo camino que hice ella iba a ser mi hija

Persefone Pov:

Por fin tenia a mi nene, después de meses dentro de mi estaba muy contenta, Hades también estaba contento, ya era la hora de darle de comer, le calenté la leche y fui a su habitación, cuando la fui a agarrar vi lo peor del mundo, Jade mi bebe no estaba, fui corriendo hasta donde estaba Hades

Persefone: Hades, tienes a Jade?

Hades: Estaba en su cuna durmiendo

Persefone: No esta- Hades y yo nos miramos y subimos al Olimpo, Cuando subimos Afrodita estaba con sus bebes,

Afrodita: Hola Persefone ¿ Que pasa?

Persefone: Jade desapareció, necesitamos ver a Zeus

Afrodita: Esta con Hera,en la sala donde nos juntamos

Hades: Gracias Afrodita- Cuando entramos Zeus, estaba sentado con Hera, cuando nos vio se preocupo sabia que Hades no le gustaba salir del inframundo

Zeus: Hermano ¿ Que paso?

Persefone: Jade desaparecio

Hera: Como?

Hades: No lo sabemos, pero no entiendo quien hizo esto- Golpeo la pared Hades

Zeus: Debe ser alguien que sepa los secretos del inframundo- Hades y yo nos miramos

Hades: Teseo, claro el es el unico que nunca estuvo de acuerdo que decía que no seriamos buenos padres, Juro que lo matare

Hera: Tranquilízate Ares, ya lo solucionaremos

Persefone: Como?- Zeus llamo a Ares, Afrodita, Hermes, Poseidon, Tetis,Apolo y Atenea y les dijo que sus hijos serian enviados a la tierra para cuidar a Jade, Ares, Hermes, Poseidon y Apolo, no estaban de acuerdo pero las diosas inmediatamente me apoyaron, la única diferencia que tenia, que sus hijos iban a saber la misión y quienes eran sus padres, en cambio Jade no

¿ Que les parecio?


	2. Chapter 2

Critica: Hola, lamentablemente ese día, me había conectado en la computadora de mi prima, como nos fuimos rápido, no pude cerrar mi cuenta :( y ella lo escribió tratare de mejorarlo espero , que te guste la modificación, si tienes una idea o de nueva una critica déjamelo en un Rewievs Besos

Disclaimer: Victorious, pertenece a Dan Schneider

* * *

Narradora Pov:

Jade estaba durmiendo en su cama, cuando se abre la puerta de la habitacion y entra Teseo con el desayuno

Teseo: Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti- Jade abrio los ojos y lo vio a su padre con el desayuno- Feliz cumpleaños princesa

Jade: Hola papa

Teseo: Mi princesa ya cumplio los 18 años, Si quieres no vs a la escuela

Jade: Papa. hoy visitaremos el Museo de los dioses

Teseo: Esta bien, entonces ve a cambiarte si no llegaras tarde

Jade Pov:

Cuando mi padre dijo eso me meti a bañlar me arregle y comi un poco de mi desayuno, baje las escaleras salude a mi padre y me fui caminando a la escuela tenia la suerte de vivir a 2 cuadras de la escuela, cuando llegue fui a mi casillero, y busque mi peromiso firmado, ahi encontre una caja negra, la abri y habia una pulsera y un anillo, eran de color negro ( Regalo en mi Perfil ), tenia una tarjeta que decia feliz culpleaños Jade, lo guarde en mi bolso, en eso pasaron los populares, ellos eran Beck Oliver, el capitan del equipo de Basquet, Tori Vega, la capitana de porrista, Robie Shappiro, capitan del equipo de Futbol ( Aunque parecia un nerd) Cat Oliver, porrista y capitana del equipo de anatacion femenino y Andre Harris capitan del equipo de natacion Masculino, pasaron por mi lado y siguieron caminando, yo cerre mi casillero y me fui al salon

Prof: Los permisos para ir al museo- me estaba por parar para darselo, pero me senti mareada y me volvi a sentir, vi como un cuarto con detalles negros y despues vi una blanca sosteniendo una rosa negra- Estas bien Jade?

Jade: Si me senti mareada, pero estoy bien- El me recibio el papel y termino de recoger los permisos

Beck Pov:

Estabamos sentados en la mesa hablando cuando el Profesor, se nos acerco

Prof: Chicos, Jade tuvo su primer vision

Beck: Porque?

Prof: Vio el Jardin de Hades y Persefone, y una mano blanca con una rosa negra

Cat: Eso significa que tiene que volver al Inframundo

Prof: Si hay que llevarla cuanto antes, cuando se cumple los 18 años los poderes se empezaran a notar- Vi como Tori fruncio el ceño

Tori: Creo que Hoy cumplio los 18

Prof: Entonces habra que cuidarla- Toco la campana y todos se levantaron para el mueseo, mientras ibamos en el autobus, vi el aura que se le estaba formando a Jade

Beck: Tori, mira- Tori hio lo que le pedi

Tori: Es el momento que tendremos que vigilarla mas que nunca- Bajamos al Museo, y escuche que alguien me dijo al oido, cuidala mucho hoy sera el dia que empezaran los peligros, me di cuenta que era mi padre, entramos al museo

Prof: Bueno empezemos aqui estan todos los mitos de los dioses, Aqui estan Hera y Zeus- Tori sonrio- Hera solia ser muy celosa por las infidelidades de su esposo- asi empezaron hablar de todos los dioses hasta que llego el momento de Hades y Persefone, vi como Jade se quedo viendo una estatua de Hades y Persefone con un bebe, el grupo siguio, yo la quede vigilando, vi como uno de nuestros profesores se la llevaba a hablar, tuve un mal presentimiento y las segui

Jade Pov:

La profesora de Literatura me llevo a una parte del museo vacia

Jade: Que necesita profesora?

Prof: Tu muerte sera, el fin de los dioses

Jade: ¿ Que?

Prof: Que te matare- Agarro un puñal y me lo tiro, depronto el Puñal quedo parado, lejos de mi y se volvio a tirar, matando a la profesora, pero antes de que la toque desaparecio, depronto se volvio visible y era el capitan del equipo de natacion

Andre: Estas bien?

Jade: Que fue eso?- En eso aparece el Profesor con Beck, Cat Tori y Robbie

Prof: No hay tiempo para eso, hay que llevarla ya

Jade: A donde?

Robbie: Espero que funcione- Robbie se acerca saca algo del bolsilla y despues me sopla en la cara, y todo se me volvio negro

Beck Pov:

Despues de que Robbie durmio a Jade, la levante y la llevmos a mi auto, hay que bucar ropa en su casa

Cat: Vamos-. Conducimos a su casa

Tori: Acompañame- Cat Tori y Yo subimos, fuimos directamente a su casa Tori y Cat fueron a su hbitacion,mientras esperaba, Teseo entro y me miro

Teseo: Hijo de Ares ¿ Que haces aqui?

Beck: Sabes lo que hago, aqui tu tiempo de hacerte el padrese termino

Teseo: Que dices?

Beck: Jade soño el jardon del Infierno, su tiempo de volver al inframundo empezo, si no la llevamos ahora morira

Teseo: Porque deces eso?

Beck: Quisieron atacarla y si no fuera, porque mi padre me aviso ahora Jade estaria muerta- En eso salen Tori y Cat

Teseo: Que hacen aca?

Tori: Creo que Beck te dejo claro, Vamonos- Me dio el bolso de Jade- Adios hermanito- bajamos y subimos al auto y Andre empezo a conducir

Robbie: Tienen todo?

Cat: Si, Ponele el collar- Tori saco la caja de un bolso y le puso el collar a Jade tratando de no despertarla y asi empezamos el viaje para el inframundo

¿ Que les parecio?


End file.
